


【授翻】What George saw（小甜饼）

by Ailueas_66



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailueas_66/pseuds/Ailueas_66
Summary: 一个关于乔治擦东西的故事。





	【授翻】What George saw（小甜饼）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What George saw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134347) by [bunnysworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld). 



       George喜欢擦东西，这不是个秘密。其他的仆人不忙的时候，都会选择休息，要么坐下来，要么就随便靠在哪儿，或者是躺下睡一会。仆人们都很难有休息的机会，所以他们要好好利用这段时间。但是George却会在休息时间擦东西。餐具、桌布、窗户，以及他最爱的——金属。他喜欢擦东西的时候发出的声音，那旋律能让人镇静，他只要一直重复同样的动作，直到所有的金属都变得锃光瓦亮为止。

       擦东西的时候，他的脑袋可以完全放空，然后他便可以好好思考一些重要的事情。比如，为什么所有人都更喜欢一无是处的Merlin，明明自己才是更优秀的仆人。他还是不明白，为什么国王没有选择自己当贴身男仆，反而选择了另一个人。

       他把擦了半小时的胸甲举起来，在那光亮的表面却不只看到了自己的倒影。那是……那是不是……他把盔甲转到了一个更方便观察的角度。他惊讶地张大嘴巴，因为他看到了国王和Merlin正在城堡的一角，拥抱着对方，嘴唇紧贴，正沉浸在一个深吻中。

       至少他现在知道答案了。Merlin提供了他永远提供不了的服务。

       George的脸红成了甜菜根，他伸手拿起护甲旁边放着的剑，然后又开始慢慢的擦起来。


End file.
